A Beautiful Blossom
by xXSasukeSakuraXx
Summary: Sakura Haruno is about to turn 18. She decides to leave her party a little early, although. She returns home to find her parents killed, and Sasuke and Kabuto capture her. At the base, she discovers secrets, new friends, enemies and maybe a little love.


**Chapter One: Birthday Disappearance  
><strong>

Sakura looked in the mirror before leaving out. She wore a red crop top, which held her family crest on the back, although no one would see it because of her long hair. Her crop top had shown the belly piercing she had and a peek of her tattoos of stars on her waist. Her red skirt that matched her shirt was short, and showed off her beautiful legs that held her thick 5'5 figure. She wore her open-toed white shoes, showing her small red painted toes. Looking up from her body to her face, she noticed how the red eye shadow brought out her outfit a lot. Satisfied with her look, she departed from her home.

It was a beautiful night, as Sakura walked to the Ino's house. She said she had a surprise for Sakura, even though Sakura had no clue what it was. Wait that was an understatement, as Sakura thought it might be for her birthday. She loved the way her long pink hair danced with the wind. It was almost like their destinies were intertwined.

Arriving there, Sakura looked around the front of Ino's house. She then knocked on the door three times. It was then that no one answered. Once she had rang the door bell, she stood back a little, waited for Ino for two minutes. Once again, no one had answered. An irritated Sakura opened Ino's front door. As she stepped inside, she noticed all of the lights were off.

"Ino. . .?" Sakura called out bravely, "Are-Are you here, Ino? **ANYBODY**?"

All of the lights in the beautiful blonde's house turned on. Sakura was slightly confused at this transaction.

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!**" Everyone in the house yelled cheerfully. At this point, Sakura had tears in her eyes. Not because she was scared, but because she was extremely happy that her friends went out of their way to throw her a birthday bash for her 18th birthday. Everyone that personally knew Sakura was there, Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Gai, Team Kurenai, even the Sand Siblings, Tsunade, and so much more people. To Sakura, it was just a wonderful sight to see.

"Wow…this is a lot, everyone…this-this is so beautiful…" Sakura cried out happily, accentuating the pink and red decorations.

"Well? What are you waiting for, forehead? DIG IN!" Ino yelled, as Sakura came over to her and hugged her dearly.

"Ino, I can't thank you the most enough…" Sakura answered in return, more tears running down her beautiful face.

"Aww, forehead." Ino cried with Sakura.

* * *

><p>5 Hours Later…<br>12 AM

A drunken Sakura was about to leave her own party. Naruto stopped her, "S-Sakura-channnnn. Are you sureeee?" he laughed it out.

"Of whaat?" Sakura said, "Going home alone? Y-yea, I'm positiveee! G-night everyone!" With that, Sakura left alone.

Walking from Ino's house to her own was not a far walk; it was about 7 minutes away from each other in walking distance. Sakura jumped up the trees to reach her room, as her room was on the second story. She stood on the balcony, thinking how much fun she has had for the past 5 hours. A real smile pulled at her face for the very first time in a long time…ever since **He** left.

She opened the balcony door and slipped off her shoes near the door. Closing the door with a small shutter sound, she walked around, gathering her necessities she needed for the shower that was about to be taken. She stripped of all of her clothing, and turned on the water. While waiting for the water to turn warm, she re-looked at herself in the mirror the same way she did when she left for the party. She stepped in the warm-hot water, and begun to shower herself.

After 15 minutes, she was satisfied that she should get out the shower. Turning the knobs of the shower, she stepped out, and wrapped her towel over her. She stepped into her room, and dressed herself in a pink lace pajama, which came up above her knees. She wondered where her parents were at this time. Walking down the hall, she turned all of the lights on. She saw the wind chimes move, and she looked around, seeing no wind source.

"Wow, how weird, huh?" Sakura stated to herself. "Where is the wind source coming from to move the wind chimes?" she stopped worrying about that for a while, coming to a stop to her parents' bedroom. Instead of knocking, she opened the door slowly & turned on the light.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Sakura cried out as loud as she could. "Mom, Dad…Oh My Goodness…" There her parents were hanged to the sealing with a mere strong willed rope by their necks, as the bodies hung down. "Who could have done this?" Sakura's tears fell to the floor.

She then turns around and see someone she recognizes.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura, nice to see you, isn't it?" the same smirk from 5 years ago still graced his face.

"You did this to them?" she looked up and stopped crying.

He walked closed to her, touching her beautiful pink hair, and bent down to her ear. "Maybe." He whispered, and smirked again.

"But then again, maybe it was Kabuto, with his Chakra Scalpel." He added on, and suddenly, Kabuto appeared right in front of her eyes, his chakra scalpel still in motion. She gasped.

"I'll KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she yelled, extremely pissed, and out of control. Sasuke grabbed her by the arms, and threw her down to the first story of the house. Sakura, who's back was in pain, could not get up. Sasuke jumped down to the second story, as did Kabuto; thus the two young men stood around her.

Recovering slightly quick, Sakura moved back. "Ōkashō.." Sakura muttered, gathering an abundant amount of chakra in her right hand. She forcefully ran to Sasuke, and repeatedly trying to land a few punches on him. However, he kept dodging. When she stopped, he smirked and took out his Kusanagi, his beloved sword.

Kabuto swopped behind her, hitting most of her chakra points, making her body paralyzed temporarily. She screamed out a bit. Sasuke took this chance, and ran toward the petite pink-haired kunoichi, and stuck his sword brutally in her stomach, and kept it there, before screaming, "Chidori Nagashi!"

"Oh, no." Sakura whispered, before her entire body was slightly electrocuted. Sasuke removed his sword from her body. Sakura looked down, touching her stomach full of blood, before fainting. Sasuke picked her up and slung her body over his shoulder like it was dead weight, and the two ninjas took off into the cool night.

* * *

><p>The current hokage woke up as if she'd been shot. She looked down at her drool-covered work. She'd slept on her paper work yet again! She looked outside at the clear blue sky, with trees and buildings in the way. The next thing she heard was a barge through on her door.<p>

"Who the hell is that, barging in on my door at 9 AM in the-" Tsunade exclaimed, "Oh, Naruto..It's just you; you need something, kiddo?" she slightly smiled at him, as he reminded her of her deceased little brother.

"G-Granny T-Tsunade…Sakura-chan..She's-She's.." Naruto just couldn't tell Tsunade.

"SPIT IT OUT KIDDO!" Tsunade yelled.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS MISSING!" Naruto cried out.

"W-What?" Tsunade was slightly shocked at the news. "But, how? We was just with her last night."

"What if she was captured?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I don't know Naruto…Get Kakashi, Ino, and Neji in here, NOW!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Thus, Naruto jumped out of her office window, looking for the 3 in a hurry. Tsunade sat back down, in deep thought.

"_Who could have captured her? We was only with her just 9 hours ago. I should check out her parent's house, and ask them if they know anything about Sakura's disappearance. I just have to wait until Naruto gathers the three." _

Tsunade gazed out of the window for a while, pondering hard about her pupil who was about to surpass Tsunade herself. She waited for Naruto for the next 20 minutes, until the four ninjas in total stood before her.

"What do you need Lady Hokage?" Neji asked with a worried face. Over the years, Sakura and Neji had developed a strong relationship. Before, Neji and Sakura barely spoke to each other, and now, they're like boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Sakura…is missing everyone." Tsunade's gloomy face was like a disease, which carried to Kakashi, Ino, and of course, Neji's faces. "I want you all to go on a mission to find our top medical ninja and ANBU Captain. NOW! If you can't find her, at least find clues as to where she could possibly be. You have a three days to do this. This counts as an A-rank mission on ALL of your records! NOW LEAVE!" Tsunade broke her desk in half, as if the desk was responsible for Sakura's disappearance. All of them left in a jiffy, leaving Tsunade alone, crying about her pupil.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading Chapter One of "A Beautiful Blossom" . Please Review, they really would encourage me to continue this story. I take harsh criticism, but please don't FLAME me, please and thank you! :)


End file.
